


Falling, Rising

by MoonPearlz



Category: Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPearlz/pseuds/MoonPearlz
Kudos: 3





	Falling, Rising

Insecurities playing with my mind,  
Confidence too hard to find.

Pretending everything's alright,  
When I just want to bring things to light. 

Want to let everything be known,   
Too afraid of the real me being shown. 

Finding so few places to hide,  
From the ugliness that lies deep down inside.

How did I let it go so far?  
Knowing the consequences would leave a bad scar. 

Seeing what's right in front of my eyes,  
Denying to myself that this could lead to goodbyes.

Confusing, consuming, and always assuming.

Oppression, depression, on the brink of obsession. 

No escape from the harsh reality,   
Trying to hold on at least to my own rationality.

A million thoughts twisting and spinning away,  
Pretty sure that it'll make me go insane. 

Cornered by every decision I've made,  
Claiming my regrets won't make me afraid.

Too late to fix what has gone wrong,  
Living with the choices I've made from now on.

Will this all lead to my demise?  
Or will I be like a Phoenix that even when dragged down will always again rise?


End file.
